The Sapphires
by EPomzTheDragonTrainerMaster
Summary: The Sapphires is about a group of 7 different dragons meeting when they go to the same school. When trouble struck they have to work together to save the school. Wolf, Raptor, Siren, Cobra, Dewdrop, Bog, and Destiny have to save their school Sapphire Academy, not to mention the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sapphires**

 **Let's meet the dragons**

* * *

 **Authors** **Note: Hi everyone this is EPomz here. I will be doing a Wings of Fire fanfic today. I do NOT own this Wings of Fire. The original story's owned by Tui T. Sutherland. Pleases support the official release.**

* * *

Wolf:Female: Ice Wing:"Hi, my name is wolf, but I am shy in front of most other Ice Wings. I am a very hard worker and work day and some of the night. I love fighting, studying, and playing with my friends," _not that I have any_ "even on my worst days I still do this. I would love to come to Sapphire Academy. I am in 7th place in the 1st circle. That means I am one of the best Ice Wing dragonets in my tribe. Thank you. Have a good day, bye!

Raptor:Male: Sky Wing: "Hi, my name is Raptor. Everything I know was taught by my big sis. I love sunbathing and flying. I really need to get a break from home though. I hope you accept me into your school. Thanks. Bye."

Siren:Female: Sea Wing: "Hi, my name is Siren. I am the youngest of five brothers, sadly I am the only girl." _Sigh_ "Any way, I love to read and wright. I am also the daughter of Queen Selkie, which makes me the princesses. I hope most dragons don't recognize me. I hope I am accepted into your school. Thank you, good bye.

Cobra:Male: Sand Wing: Hi, and good morning everyone. This is Cobra here doing a another episode... Wait no... Sorry um... I am a you tuber. Whoopees, I love video games, and love to film them. I won't screen, I promise. I hope you let me come to your school. Thanks for watching. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Dewdrop: Female:Rain Wing: "Hi, my name is Dewdrop, and I feel like I should go to this school because, I am really smart for a rain wing. I know that most rain wings don't even know how to read but I know how to do a little bit of algebra. I feel that Sapphire Academy will help me feel like I am not the only super smart dragon out there. Thank you for listing. If no I won't be that upset but being able to go to this school would be a dream come true."

Bog:Male: Mud Wing: "Hi, my name is Bog. I hope you let me go to your school. I think it would be a way to make friends and would be a lot of fun. I don't really want to learn but that's the only draw back, so I'am fine with it. Thanks. Bye!

Destiny:Female: Night Wing: "Hi, my name is Destiny. I think you should take me into your school because, I have an IQ of 225, I have already surpassed all the schools in my area. At this moment your school is the only school close enough to me and my family for easy access. I shall be the best I can be, plus have fun while doing it. If I get into your school it would mean the world to me. I know that what ever choice you make it will be the right one. Thank you and please have a nice day. good bye."

?: "Wolf, Raptor, Siren, Cobra, Dewdrop, Bog, and Destiny. Huh, well I think we have are new winglet. The _Sapphire winglet..._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings of Fire**

 **Let's go to Sapphire** **Academy**

* * *

 **Author's** **Note: Like I said in the last chapter, I do NOT I repeat do NOT own Wings of Fire. Sadly Tui T. Sutherland has that privilege. Please support the official release. ****This is a shout out to my first REAL fans! Thanks Guys/Girls. Thanks again! (By the way I freaked out when I saw I had REALfans.) XD**

Destiny stared at the large gaping wooden entrance before her, it just stood there like it was waiting to swallow her up, and she would be thrown into piles of homework. Destiny wondered how everyone else would do in this school. If they were anything like her brother then they would probably fail on the first day. Destiny forced herself not to look into the future to see who would fail and who would not. _If I do look into the future then I would be doing bad things. Plus I don't want to act wired around the ones who do fail. And on top of that I might be one of the ones who fail, and that would be only one possible future any way._

Destiny took a deep breath in, warm air slipped into her lungs, then out again. The smell of ending summer hung in the air. Flowers, fruits, other plant life. so much was here, but so little time. Destiny took one more look around at the trees, took a deep breath in, and slipped into the dim school.

* * *

Bog looked up at the insanely tall door way. When he looked down he noticed something... _or should I say someone._ Standing there was the most beautiful Night Wing that could ever exist EVER. She was a wavy dark navy blue, and was shadowed by dark crystal like black. Two little sliver drops were next to her eyes. He was about to ask her why she was crying, but he realized that they were just scales. Silver shimmered under her wings, it wasn't just a little sparkle her whole underneath of her wings were almost completely covered in these silver scales. No one could replace her beauty. He was about to take another look but she had just slipped into the school.

Bog hoped he could see her again, but now that he thought about it, he was probably better off without her. _"_ She'll probably not notice me anyway." Bog sighed.

* * *

"One day, one day. But now that one day is gone. It is time for school, and time for me to rule. Time for me to rule my grades!" Dewdrop sang. "La la la. hmm mm." _I wonder who I will meet today? Maybe I'll meet some other super smart rain wings._ Dewdrop thought grinning as wide as the tree tops. (You got to remember these dragons live in the rain forest. They are currently in the mountain range.) Dewdrop danced into the school, but as soon as she walked in... she knew she didn't like it. Dark wood walls surrounded her, dimly lit lights and globes hung from the ceiling. The halls were empty and dark, just like walls of her house, with the door that never opened. Dewdrop winced at the thought of going back to that lonely house with her over protective parents. She walked slowly down the halls, until she came up to a dragon. It was a night wing.

"Name, age, and type." The night wing said.

"My name is Dewdrop. I am 5 years old. And I am a Rain wing." She said quietly.

"Here's your map, schedule, and guide to the school Dewdrop. Fallow the directions to your age group cave, that will be you dorm room. Have a nice day." She said.

"You too." And she walked back down the hall.

* * *

Cobra listed the things he had to do in his head. Unlike other youtuber's he was very organized. _All right, first I have to get my dorm number. Then I have to head there and unpack. And finally I have to get to my first class._ He thought. He walked down the halls of the school until he came to a night wing.

"Name, age, and type." She said.

"Good morning miss. My name is Cobra. I am 5 years old. And I am a sand wing."

""Here's your map, schedule, and guide to the school Cobra. Fallow the directions to your age group cave, that will be you dorm room. Have a nice day." She said.

"Thank you, um excuse me can I get your name miss?"

"Of course, the names Truthfinder."

"Thanks again, see you around. Bye." And Cobra slithered down the hall.

* * *

Siren ran down the halls of the school. That night wing sure creeped her out. When she felt a safe distance away from her she slowed down to a stop. She was breathing heavily, she looked down at her map and realized she was right next to her dorm. When she opened the door she saw the most handsome dragon ever... A mud wing... _Ugh. Look at yourself Siren. Mother would be so disappointed. On the other talon, he looks like the type of dragon everyone would want to be with. But then again on the third talon, who would be into me anyway._

"Hi, the names Bog. Whats yours?" He asked.

"S-Siren," she stuttered.

"Nice to meet you S-Siren." He joked. _Hmm, a dragon with a sense humor. I like that in a boy. Siren thought._

* * *

Raptor slithered down the halls of the school. _Wow this place is a heck of a lot bigger then anything I have ever seen before._ He thought. _I wonder if Total Disaster will be on the T.V?_ Total Disaster was about a show he used to watch. It was interviewing people from that show, asking what they hated about it, and putting them though it again.

He loved that show a ton. Even more than the original show.

"Hmm, almost there, I hope there will be a dragoness I actually like." He said. He opened the door and standing there was the most amazing looking dragon ever, and she was a rain wing.

"H-hi, rain wing. The name's Raptor."

"Hey, my name is Dewdrop." Her voice sounded like silk. Like the voice of a fairy. He knew that he would like it here.

* * *

Wolf opened the door to see that everyone else was there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey, my name is Destiny."

"My name is Wolf." She said.

Wolf looked around till she saw her ready made bed. It was made of cold snow and ice crystals. She lade down in cooling environment of her soft bed. In fact she was surprised that it had not melted.

"Does anyone know why my nest is still cold?" She asked.

"I heard that they put coolers and heaters under the nests." Destiny guessed.

"Well what ever they did I am loving it." She said haply and continued to talk with her new friends.


End file.
